


A Long Day

by werewolfsaz



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Finally getting together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a long day DI Lewis was just too tired to fight anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asparagusmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/gifts).



> This is my first Lewis fic so be gentle with me =)  
> For the lovely asparagusmama and her daughter, hope you like it  
> Enjoy

It had been an Hell of a long day. Detective Inspector Robert 'Robbie' Lewis just wanted to lay his head on his desk and sleep, to forget all about the looks on that family's faces when they had broken the news about their son. Groaning, he leant back, rubbing his hands over his face, grimacing at the rasp of stubble.  
"Sir? I think it's time to call it a night," Detective Sergeant James Hathaway said from the door. Standing slowly, stretching stiff muscles, Robbie grinned at the younger man.  
"Nothing you have said to me has ever sounded better. Fancy a pint?"  
"Now that's a plan. I'll just grab my coat."  
Shrugging into his own jacket, Robbie tried to keep his eyes off the blond's tall frame. Muttering about ridiculous, mid life crushes on lads half his age, the older officer set about gathering his things, eyes firmly on the desk. But that lasted only a minute before his gaze wandered back to his sergeant. The tall man moved fluidly around the office, shutting down the computer, flicking off the lights.  
"Ready, Sir?"  
"Yeah," Robbie nodded, forcing a friendly, innocent smile. "Let's go."

James Hathaway considered himself a well educated, confident man, a good copper and a great judge of character. He was certain that, with time and resources, he could solve any problem. Now, however, he wasn't so sure. It had been almost a year since his crush on his boss had become undeniable. Being in the same room as the older man, and unable to touch him as he wanted, was driving the blond mad. He often found himself daydreaming about grabbing Robbie and kissing him, pressing his intentions and passions against that argumentative mouth. Invaribly finding himself staring at said mouth, he'd blush hotly, cursing his mind and burying himself in paper work.  
"My round," Robbie stated cheerfully. "Then I suppose we'll call it a night."  
"Right you are, Sir," James agreed, stomach sinking at the prospect of going home alone again. The last 2 hours had flown by as they chatted about trivial things, getting to know each other better.  
"We're not at work now, James, call me Robbie."  
"Yes, Si...Robbie."  
Unable to tear his eyes away from the slightly shorter man, knowing he could be caught staring at any moment, James watched as Robbie ordered their drinks, chatting easily to the pretty barmaid. Dropping his gaze when the DI turned, he pretended to study their fellow drinkers, idly catalouging who had had too much and needed their keys taking away.  
"Bugger! I forgot the crisps," Robbie huffed.  
"I'll get them," James offered, flowing to his feet. "Then we're even for the night."  
Robbie smiled winningly at him causing another hot blush to mar his cheeks.  
"Two packets of crisps please," he asked the barmaid.  
"Only got ready salted or cheese and onion left I'm afraid."  
"Either's fine."  
"Way your date's going I'd stick to ready salted. Don't want to be blowing onion breath all over each other," she grinned, winking.  
"Date?" James squeaked, manfully of course.  
"I can't decide if it's going really badly but neither of you want to leave and seem rude. Or really well and neither of you want it to end."  
"What makes you think we're on a date?" James cursed himself, wondering why he hadn't just denied it outright. Curiosity perhaps?  
"Well, he can't stop looking at you, always checking you out when you're not looking. And you keep staring at him, making little moves, like you want to touch him. Any number of couples in here, behaving exactly the same."  
"Oh," was all the tall blond could say. He took the crisps she handed him automatically.  
"Do me a favour if you two do finally make a move? Come back and tell me? I've got a bet going with my boss, you could win me £50."  
Nodding silently he wove back through the crowd, dropping into his seat next to the DI.  
"Ready salted?" Robbie complained.  
"It was this or cheese and onion. I don't fancy onion breath before bed," James explained, leaning closer to the older man to be heard over the din. He smelt the sweet tang of the orange juice Robbie had been drinking, the lingering scent of his aftershave. He wanted nothing more than to bury his nose into the skin between neck and shoulder and just breath the older man in.

Standing to pull hos coat on, Robbie spotted a man staring at Hathaway, openly ogling the tall man. He frowned at the man, silently warning him off. It did no good. Pushing through the crowd, the man moved right up to James, slipped an arm around the slender waist and laid his hand on the perfectly shaped rear. Sudden, startling possessiveness rose in the DI. Without thinking he launched himself forward, dragging the man away from James, slamming him against the table. He was vaguely aware he was shouting but all he really heard was James' voice, deep, calming, telling him to let go, that it was alright. With a final savage snarl the DI backed off, spun on his heel and stormed out. He missed the barmaid's ecstatic grin aimed at James, as he hurried after his boss.  
"Sir?" He heard Hathaway call. "Robbie?" Jogging feet chased after the angry Geordie, stuttering to a stop as he caught the man's angry mutterings.  
"Than damned cheek of that bloke, grabbing my James like that. MY James! I should have ripped his bloody arm off."  
"It's alright, Robbie," James soothed, arm extended to pat the DI on the shoulder. He wasn't expecting Robbie to spin round suddenly, take one step into his space and press his lips to the blond's. The feeling of finally letting go and doing something he'd dreamed of so often, made Robert Lewis feel weak at the knees. Wrapping his arms around that slim neck, kissing the full lips more earnestly, he began to whisper endearments right into James' mouth. He could feel the younger man trembling in his arms, lips moving urgently, as if he was afraid Robbie would vanish.  
"Come home with me?" Robbie breathed, trailing kisses over the sharp cheekbones, around the shell of a perfect ear.  
"Yes please," James whispered in reply. The DI's leathery fingers entwined with his sergeant's, pulling him quickly along the road, towards Robbie's flat.

***  
Pushing open the pub door, James instantly spotted the barmaid from the previous day. She saw him too, eyebrows raised, questioningly. Grinning like a loon, the tall blond tilted his head, showing her a long line of James' neck was marred by love bites. With a squeal the woman rushed off, dragging a much other older man after her when she reappeared.  
"Pay up," she ordered, triumphant. Grumbling, the man laid several notes in her hand before shuffling away.  
"Glad I could help," James grinned. He protested when she tried to give him a cut, saying that she needed it.  
"Fantastic! This will really be the best present."  
"Almost," James grinned cryptically. "Almost."


End file.
